starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Giovanni Morricone
Biograpy Early Life Giovanni Morricone was born in Gotham City, roughly ten years after the end of World War II. His father was Enzo Morricone, who had fought in World War II on the side of the Allies, until he had betrayed two of the operatives that he had been assigned to work with, the Britsh Winston Browning, and the American Mitchell Davidson. His father's stories of World War II consistently painted him in a far different light than what had actually happened, and no one knows the real reason why Morricone had betrayed his two friends. But to Giovanni, his father was a hero and a man to be respected. Growing up in Gotham, Giovanni was exposed to much of the darker side of life, as his father worked within the Vitale Family, one of the smaller crime families of Gotham City. Morricone started out working for his father at a young age, around nine years old. He became a runner and a lookout, gaining valuable experience in the street activities that brought his family the money that they had. Giovanni quickly learned that morals and ethics were different on the streets and that you had to be strong and smart in order to survive. As a result, his respect for his father grew, and he refused to allow anyone to say anything bad about him, particularly about his father's time in service during World War II. When Giovanni grew older, he expressed a severe distaste for his school work, but his father forced him, telling him that in order to benefit the family, he needed to have a degree in things that were useful. During this time, his father was rising through the ranks of the Vitale family, and was purchasing the first of what would become a string of Morricone family casinos. By the time that Giovanni was in college, his father owned three different casinos in Gotham City itself, and one outside of the city. Often times, Giovanni would use that casino as a place to take women to impress them with his family's wealth. When he graduated from his undergraduate studies at Gotham University, he applied to Rutgers for his Masters in Business Administration, now fully understanding what his father had meant by learning things that would be useful to the family. He had just finished his MBA, when the original Batman passed away. While this would have been a great time for the Morricone family to seize new levels of power, Enzo passed away thanks to a hit, and Giovanni spent much of the family's resources trying to get to the bottom of who had caused the hit. When he was ultimately unsuccessful, Giovanni had to find a way to bring money to the family, as they had spent too much time focusing on Enzo's killer and had lost valuable resources. To this end, he had the Morricone group join with the Don of the Vitale family, Francesco Vitale. This gave the Morricone's safety and the Vitale's access to the Morricone's casinos. Morricone worked well under the Vitale family, and he helped Francesco consolidate all organized crime in Gotham City under the Vitale banner. But he never let his ambition die, knowing that one day it would be his turn to rule the city, like his father would have wanted. Around this time, Giovanni met and married his wife, Ariana. Shortly after the marriage, they found out that Ariana was unable to bear children, so they decided to adopt, selecting a boy from one of the poorer areas of Gotham, Charles Yager Morricone. Giovanni was eager to teach his son the ways of the world and build him up the way that his father had done for him. But they quickly learned, as Charles got older that their son had serious issues. Charles often tried to run away and hated his father, though he loved Ariana. Giovanni wasn't sure how to help, and so when Charles was twelve, they started sending him to a therapist, who encouraged Charles to write down his feelings in order to better be able to express them. What Charles wrote down was startling and very indicative of his thought process. When Charles was fifteen, he raped his older female cousin, stating that she wasn't his real cousin because he was adopted. Coupled with other violent tendencies, it was clear that something had to be done. Giovanni signed the papers that gave permission to use electroshock therapy on his son. More Coming Soon Threads Present Threads Batman: Thanksgiving Sins of the Past, Demons of the Present (First Appearance) Past Threads Category: MirrodinCategory: Males (WH)Category: Batman Rogues GalleryCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: Gothamites